Witness
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 1.46m / 3.76m |synopsis = Jimmy and Kim hire an assistant. Mike seeks out a mysterious acquaintance. Chuck uses the law to gain an advantage over Jimmy. }} "Witness" is the second episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-second episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser At dusk, Chuck prepares a cup of tea and checks the locks on all of the doors at his house. He is accompanied by a private investigator, Dave Brightbill, who is playing solitaire. After turning down the lantern light, Chuck looks outside. Act I Continuing his pursuit, Mike watches as the two henchmen he followed from his house give the tracker to a courier. Mike follows the courier for the rest of the night as he collects small pallets from remote dead drops around Albuquerque. In the early morning, Mike sees the courier pull into a restaurant and walk inside carrying a knapsack. After he leaves, the readout for the tracker shows that it is stationary, suggesting it is inside the restaurant. As Mike drives away, the camera pans out to reveal that the restaurant is Los Pollos Hermanos. Act II Jimmy continues renovating Wexler McGill's office when a woman named Francesca Liddy appears for a job interview. During her sit-down with Jimmy and Kim, Francesca goes over her experience as a clerk at New Mexico's Motor Vehicle Division. Jimmy asks Francesca unusual questions and is eager to have her immediately start working as the new receptionist. Kim insists on going through a more thorough hiring process, but Jimmy tells her that he has a commercial airing in a few minutes and that he needs Francesca to handle the incoming calls. Jimmy coaches Francesca as two calls come in, one of which turns out to be from Mike. Jimmy agrees to meet with Mike the next morning. Act III Mike tasks Jimmy with entering Los Pollos Hermanos to observe the courier when he comes inside. After taking an order, Jimmy watches as the courier arrives, collects his own meal, and sits at a booth with the knapsack between his feet. Jimmy tries and fails to act casual while watching the courier. When the courier dispenses with his trash and leaves with the knapsack, Jimmy reaches into the trash bin to see if the courier stashed anything in there. He is suddenly greeted by Gustavo Fring, who asks Jimmy if he needs any help. Jimmy quickly slips off his watch and says that he lost it in the trash. Gus helps Jimmy retrieve his watch and Jimmy leaves. He tells Mike that he saw nothing suspicious in the restaurant, much to Mike's frustration. Gus is outside cleaning litter and looks up knowingly as Jimmy drives away, aware that Mike is onto him. Act IV Mike continues his stakeout of Los Pollos Hermanos and notices a black Escalade pull up to the back of the building. When the car -- revealed to be driven by Victor -- drives off, the readout indicates the tracker is inside. Mike follows the Escalade. BCS 302 05.png BCS 302 06.png BCS 302 07.png A paranoid Ernesto drives to WM, and phones Kim to meet him in his car outside. After learning what he knows, Kim takes Jimmy into a private room and makes him give her a $20 bill to officially make her his lawyer. Now protected by the attorney–client privilege, she tells Jimmy that she knows about his confession to doctoring the Mesa Verde files. Jimmy defends his actions and then assures Kim that it’s his word against Chuck’s. Kim reveals that Chuck taped his confession, which stuns Jimmy. Act V Kim conducts research and, based on what she has learned, figures that Chuck cannot use the confession tape in court and will not use it to win back Mesa Verde and reveals she has strategies ready to get the tape exuded outright in court (almost exactly as Howard predicted in the previous episode). Kim suggests that Jimmy not act and wait for Chuck to make the first move. Instead, Jimmy angrily leaves. In the desert, Mike continues to follow the tracker signal put out by the Escalade, but the pursuit leads him to find a ringing cell phone placed atop a fuel cap at the center of a remote highway. Mike picks up the phone and answers the call. At Chuck's house, Howard uncharacteristically sneaks over several walls to be let in through the back door. Chuck reveals to Howard that he deliberately leaked the recording to Ernesto, knowing he would tip off Jimmy about the tape. Chuck predicts that Jimmy will break into Chuck's house at night to steal the tape, at which point, Chuck can have him arrested for criminal theft and expose him fully. To everyone's shock, an enraged Jimmy shows up at Chuck's house at that very moment. In broad daylight, Jimmy kicks down Chuck's door and screams at him for pulling that "heartstrings con job" on him. "No wonder Rebecca left you! What took her so long?" he yells before prying open the desk drawer and tearing apart the tape in Chuck's face. He threatens to “burn the whole goddamn house to the ground” to find any possible copies. However, Jimmy has directly played into Chuck's hands: Howard and Dave make their presence known, and declare themselves witnesses to Jimmy's crimes. BCS 302 10.png BCS 302 11.png BCS 302 12.png Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-mike-banks-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-mike-banks-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-francesca-parker-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-chuck-mckean-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Trivia * Kim asking Jimmy to put a dollar in his pocket to establish her as his lawyer mirrors the way Jimmy ask the same thing to Walt and Jesse in the episode . * This episode marks the earliest chronological appearance of Francesca and Victor, who first appeared in Breaking Bad. ** It is also the first non-flash back chronological appearance of Gus, who chronologically earlier appears in * Gus' introduction is the same as his one in Breaking Bad, in his restaurant, greeting the protagonist in his role as the Los Pollos Hermanos manager, with the protagonist being none the wiser. * Despite Breaking Bad, establishing that Saul only knew of Gus through a "guy who knows another guy, who knows another guy," it is the first time that Saul and Gus share a scene. * In addition to his 1988 Chrysler Fifth Avenue, Mike uses many vehicles for his shadowing. After disassembling into small pieces his 1987 Chevrolet Caprice Estate in the previous episode , he buys a second hand 1992 Buick LeSabre that is visible in many scenes of Breaking Bad. *In Better Call Saul Insider Podcast, Vince Gilligan confessed that he "did not have a lot of fun directing" the first two episodes of season 3, because "it was very, very hard (...) directing two episodes back to back". The last time he did that was in season 4 of Breaking Bad ( , ) and he was "10% younger" and "that 10% make a great difference". However, he is very proud of these two episodes. *The way Jimmy removes the "WexlerMcgill" logo tape off the wall is the same as the one Chuck taught him in the previous episode, . Legal notes * Kim mentions that New Mexico has one-party consent laws regarding recording conversations. She also says that the law can be "bounced under 403," referring to Federal Rule of Evidence 403: Excluding Relevant Evidence for Prejudice, Confusion, Waste of Time, or Other Reasons. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Jackamoe Buzzell as Private Investigator * Diana Rose as Pollos Employee * David DeLaO as Boss * Robert Douglas Washington as Driver * Matt Roszak as Passenger * Dennis W. Milliken as Car Salesman * Ted Raymond as Mr. Tiller * Doris Hargrave as Mrs. Burns * Wendy Boling as Lily Burns * Jose J. Marquez as Mr. Witchell |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music *'Norte Pal Sur' by Picoso *'Love Is On The Line' by Goodfellaz *'"The Go (feat. Emilio Bucks)"' by Hassahn Phenomenon Memorable Quotes es:Witness Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)